galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Vile
Master Vile appeared in season 3 of 1995 TV series called Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Master Vile is the true main villain of MMPR Seasons 1, 2, and 3, and father of Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto and also the grandfather of Thrax. His home planet was Gamma Vile in the M51 Galaxy. Prior to the events of the third season, Master Vile ruled over the M51 Galaxy, which he had conquered thousands of years ago. At some point, he fathered both Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto. Master Vile arrived on the moon in search of the legendary Zeo Crystal during the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and was displeased that his daughter married Lord Zedd without his approval. He very nearly succeeded, capturing both the Crystal and the Rangers' zords, and even throwing an "End of the World Party" in the Youth Center, before entering battle against the Power Rangers themselves. Vile grew to giant size and survived the finishing attacks of both the Shogun and Ninja Mega Falconzords. On his retreat to the moon, he considered the failure nothing but a minor setback and decided to stay and have more battles with the Rangers. Vile later sent his old ally Dischordia to battle the Rangers, and she nearly succeeded in taking control of the Rangers' minds. Vile was foiled once again, however, as Dischordia met her end courtesy of the Shogun Ultrazord. Vile then summoned the Orb of Doom to the Earth, which he used to revert the Rangers to powerless children. He prevented Lord Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Rito from destroying Angel Grove, revealing that he had more plans for the Earth. He sent a selection of monsters to invade the planet, led by his field general, Professor Longnose. When the invasion was defeated by the Aquitian Rangers, Vile threw a tantrum and fled back to his galaxy, where he said evil always wins. When the Machine Empire arrived on the moon, Rita called her father and begged him to let them stay with him. Vile agreed, despite the fact that Rita would be bringing "that husband of hers". While also mentioning that the Machine Empire is worse than him by destroying everything in sight, Master Vile states that he will leave a skeleton key under the mat and tells them not to wake him when they arrive. Master Vile was last seen on the Cimmerian Planet, attending Dark Specter's conference in "From Out of Nowhere". He was not seen in "Countdown to Destruction", leaving his current status and whereabouts unknown, although he was presumably destroyed or purified by Zordon's wave. Powers and Abilities Like almost every Power Ranger villain in the Zordon era, Master Vile possesses the ability to teleport from place to place. He is a first-class sorcerer, knowing various spells. He wields a scepter that is a capable of firing energy blasts. Master Vile, himself, is capable of spitting up eggs that hatches monsters (this might be how Rito Revolto was born unless he got his genetics from his mother). He is also able to grow giant at will without the aid of another villain or object. See Also * Daimaou Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters Portrayed by Simon Prescott Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1995 Category:Power Rangers Universe